Dead Tree
by Sussy Diamond
Summary: AU. Schuldig had just enrolled into a local university. But when he meets a striking man underneath a tree, his life is thrown into turmoil. Horrific nightmares ravage his mind, and Schuldig doesn't know just how long he can hold on. Yaoi, possible lemons


Author's notes: Hey 'yall. Sussy's back with another fic. AU College. This one intends to be ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST. Yes, it will be a tragedy, and yes, someone is going to die. Just a warning. Anyways, this was once again spawned during my Web Programming class. Whip out the Kleenex box, and enjoy. Warnings for language, violence, and possible lemons (and don't worry, the first chapter's not sad).

**Dead Tree**

The first day of school was always so stressful, whether it's elementary, high, or college. For Schuldig, it was the last. He was finally enrolling into college, wondering how the hell he even managed to get in. His grades throughout high school were nothing spectacular. However, he promised his mother that he'd go to school and make a good life for himself, and Schuldig loved his mother dearly.

He sauntered up the paved walkway, looking around. The school was huge. Thousands of students were wandering around, either lost or stalling before their first class started. Some of the girls were crying as their parents drove away from campus, as it was possibly the last time they'd see them for awhile. Schuldig was both anxious and relieved about the fact that he didn't live in the dormitories on campus. One hand, it meant that he was only a few minutes away from home and able to see his mother whenever he wanted. On the other hand, it also meant he still lived with his father. Schuldig creased his brows and tried not to think about the cold-hearted man.

Across the yard, Schuldig spotted a big, beautiful tree. There were no leaves on it, but perhaps that was because it was only early March and it was not yet warm enough. A small smile twitched the edges of the redhead's lips. Maybe this tree could prove to be a calming sanctuary. The branches were thick and gnarled, perfect for climbing. It wouldn't be hard at all to latch onto one of them and hoist himself up. Schuldig started to walk towards it, when he finally spotted the young man sitting underneath the big ash tree.

The man had a thick book cradled in his hands. He didn't seem to notice Schuldig. Piercing amber eyes concentrated on the words of the pages. He had glasses perched on his nose, and midnight black hair fluttered slightly in the chilly breeze. Schuldig found himself not being able to look away. Something about this young man made his heart skip a beat. _But surely it isn't love at first sight_, he thought.

Schuldig made a small, surprised sound in his throat as the beautiful stranger looked up at him, one delicate eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you?" he asked, but Schuldig was already turned away and walking towards the entrance of the building.

Schuldig walked briskly inside the campus and headed down the hallway. No one had ever made him feel so….strange. He couldn't find another word to describe it. Now, Schuldig was not a virgin by any means. He had done just about everything there was to do. But somehow, this unknown man made his cheeks hot and flushed. It was as if he could see into Schuldig's brain and pick apart all his secrets, one by one. It made him feel almost dirty. _As if I wasn't already because of…_

Schuldig shook the thought out of his head and walked into his first class, promptly slamming into whoever was standing in the doorway.

"Oof!" He huffed, landing smack on his bottom. He looked up at the boy standing in the doorway, disgruntled.

The boy looked at him, a startled expression across his face. He blew some of his chocolate brown hair out of his face, grabbed Schuldig by the arm with his bronzed hand, and lifted him right up. Schuldig grunted again as his body pressed into the muscular boy's.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall," the boy stammered.

Schuldig pursed his lips and brushed the dirt off his pants. "Yeah, whatever..." He rubbed his arm which was sore from where it hand been so roughly grabbed. This kid was strong, no doubt about it.

"M-my name's Ken."

Schuldig looked up at the boy and scrutinized him carefully. He was very handsome, with ruffled chocolate hair and warm caramel eyes. _His eyes…_Schuldig thought. Something was up with his eyes. They were oblivious, and looked almost vacant.

"Ken, you need to be more careful and try not to stand in the doorway," a woman scolded, gently taking Ken by the arm and leading him inside. Ken just smiled brightly and allowed himself to be lead away to his seat.

Schuldig sighed and walked into the class as well, taking one of the only open seats next to a young looking girl with teal hair in curled pigtails. _Come to think of it…this class is almost all women…_Schuldig pondered. _Well, I guess I can't be surprised. This is Women's Literature after all…_

As Schuldig tapped his fingers in his desk, a woman stood in front of the class. It was the same woman who had helped Ken to his seat. She had curly, intensely crimson hair, and serious ocean blue eyes. She was extremely busty as well, Schuldig noted, snickering. Now he knew why the class wasn't comprised of _all_ girls. The teacher was beautiful.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Manx, and I teach Women's Literature as well as some Special Education classes."

_Special ed…?_ The two words reverberated in Schuldig's head. Was the boy she assisted one of her special education students? It would explain the look in Ken's eyes. Schuldig grimaced and rubbed at his arm. The sped kid had touched him.

The teacher kept talking, explaining the courses outlines and grading procedures. Schuldig was only half paying attention. His mind kept wandering to the boy who had been sitting underneath the tree. _Get a hold of yourself, _the redhead scolded himself._ He was just sexy, that's all._

Schuldig briskly patted his cheeks, trying to drive the boy's face out of his mind. The girl next to him giggled softly, smiling at him.

"Trying to wake yourself up? I'm tired too," she said cheerfully.

"You don't seem very tired."

And then as if cued, the petite girl let out a yawn big enough to rival any bear. She blushed and giggled softly again. "Sorry."

Schuldig chuckled. "I guess I was wrong."

"My name's Tot."

"Schuldig."

The rest of class went by much the same way. Manx spoke to the class and answered questions, while Schuldig chatted with Tot. She was a sweet little girl, but seemed too young to be in college already.

After a while, the bell finally rang. Schuldig stood up, backpack slung carelessly on his shoulder. He started to walk out of the aisle, Tot trailing after him. Once in the hallway, she said goodbye and scampered over to her friends.

Schuldig started on down the hallway, taking his own sweet time. He was headed to Introductory Fashion Drawing next. It seemed like a job he would enjoy, actually. Just sitting there, drawing clothes for people to make. He strolled into class and took a seat near the back, unlike his previous class where he had practically been in the front row. Students started to trickle in one by one, and Schuldig watched them. Once again, he was stuck with a lot of girls, and once again, it wasn't a surprise. The teacher however, was a huge surprise. The man was seated behind his desk, ear phones places soundly, and seemed to not even notice class was to start soon. He was rather starling in appearance, Schuldig thought. The man's hair was as white as snow, and the eye not covered by a black patch was an eerie venom yellow. Scars criss-crossed over his face, one large one across his nose, a smaller one on his cheekbone, and another on his chin. Earrings were rowed all the way up both ears.

Schuldig shrugged; to each their own, he thought, and looked at the boy who just sat down next to him. His heart promptly jumped up into his throat.

It was the young man he had seen underneath the tree, and judging from the look on his face, he was not at all happy to be in this class. Schuldig gulped a bit. Earlier in the day, he had promised his mother that he would talk to at least one person in each class, and try to make friends. His mother was always afraid that her baby boy was lonely.

"…So, um, you a freshman?' Schuldig inquired.

The midnight haired boy glanced over at him, and then shook his head.

"Senior."

Schuldig inwardly winced. He was just a lowly freshman, and this beautiful man next to him was merely a few marking periods away from graduating and entering the real world.

"Oh, uh, cool. You're not gonna try to beat me up are you? I'm a freshman," Schuldig quipped, trying to talk his way out of his nervousness.

The amber eyed boy chuckled, and Schuldig nearly had an orgasm in his pants.

"Of course not. What reason would I have to hurt you?"

"…because I'm an obnoxious freshman?"

He chuckled again, and Schuldig squirmed around in his seat.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to find out just how obnoxious you get. Then I'll make my decision."

So, this boy would continue speaking to him even after this preliminary conversation. Schuldig wanted to whoop with joy and wet himself on anxiety at the same time.

"M-my name's Schuldig," he said, and tried to cover up his stutter with a cough.

"I'm Crawford."  
"Crawford? That's an interesting first name…"

"It's my last; I don't like being call by my first."

"Ah."

"You have an odd name yourself. Is it German?"

Schuldig grinned a bit. "Yep. Born and raised in Munich."

"Do you prefer Guilty? Or should I just call you Schuldig?" Crawford asked, lowering his glasses and looking thoughtfully at Schuldig, which caused a shiver to run up the carrot-top's spine.

"S-Schu's fine."

Crawford nodded and turned his attention to the teacher, who had started to review the class and the basics of the first lesson. Schuldig leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his wild, fiery hair. It was going to be a long hour and a half.

To be continued…

A/N: Mwaha, first chapter. So what did you think? I now that Schu may seem a little dry here at first, but no worries. His true colors will start to show as he adjusts to his new surroundings. I'm sure the first day of college is always scary. And obviously, this college starts its first semester in the spring.


End file.
